


not alone

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, and the classic 'werewolves are a metaphor for trans experience', shifter!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Prompted by the ivorytowercrumbles.





	not alone

She has loved and loathed the body given to her, lonesome in the strength chained down by necessity. She can run–gods she can run–run for hours at night through bush and bramble, but before long she has to return to the city, cloak sable fur with furless skin, and pretend to be at home.

And then, a day, when she meets a too-large wolf, walking on its hind legs and humming something awfully like an old lullaby, she realises she may not have to hide alone anymore.


End file.
